Daisy's amnesia
by doggyloverr
Summary: Luigi and daisy go on their anniversary date, when things get messy. lets just say: a car crash. memory loss. and luigi being over protective of her at times. rated m to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesia**

**My LXD fanfic ive been getting a lot of requests lately so heres for u fans. my version since the other one (not mine) took to long to get finished. (in my opinion) enjoy**

Flashback-

*daisy and Luigi are in a car driving* Daisy: luigi! When are you gonna tell me where we're off too? She says excitedly Luigi: You'll see.. (A few minutes later they come to a stop on the side of a building. Luigi: see that tree over there? That's where we had our first date. Under that tree eating tiny triangle sandwiches we had made together that day. Daisy looks at luigi in awe and reaches over to kiss him.

In a wink of an eye they saw a bright light.

And that was the end of it

{Present}- mushroom hospital-Emergency room- 12am.

Luigi: *looking at the glass cuts and bruises on his body*.. he thinks for a second. WHERE IS DAISY! *Luigi runs around frantically yelling and searching when he see's Mario* Mario: Luigi! Calm yourself the doctors are taking care of her. You'll be fine. Luigi: NO NO I WONT CALM DOWN! *Doctor Pete walks in the room* Well, Daisy is ok now. But there are some things we have to confirm. Luigi: if their just some minor cuts they'll be gone in a month or two right? No biggy.

Doctor pete: , I don't think you get what I'm saying. Daisy's head go smashed throw a window. She had some brain damage.

*meanwhile in daisy's room*

Peach: daisy? Sweetie are you all right?

Daisy: um yea. I think so. I can't really remember what happened tho.

Peach: you were in the car.? With Luigi? On Your anniversary.

Daisy: Wait hold up peach. Who. In the world. Is luigi!

Peach: You… You mean…. You don't…. remember?

Daisy: Peach. Why would I go in a car with a complete stranger.

*peach runs out of the room crieng*

Mario: Peach! *peach cries into his arms* what on earth is wrong!

Peach: it's daisy. You can't let luigi go in there. He'll be torn.

Luigi: torn about what… *looking suspicious*

*peach runs to the bathroom*

*Luigi slowly walks into Daisy's room.*

Daisy: Oh hi! You must be mario's brother I've heard so much about you!

Luigi frowns. Then looks at daisy's once more.

Luigi: Daisy, do you remember anything?.

Daisy: what are you talking about,?

Luigi starts to cry and rests his head on daisy's bed.

Daisy: um? Are you alright?.. nobody's ever actually cried on me before.. especially people I don't.. um.. know.

Mario walks in.

Mario: hey daisy you ok?

Daisy: yeah I guess.. I met your brother! But… he keeps crying for some reason… on me…

Mario: omigosh. *runs to get doctor pete*

Luigi: DOC HOW LONG IS SHE GONNA BE LIKE THIS!

Doc: we aren't certain yet. But in the meantime let her get some rest. And when she awakes maybe then you all can help her regain her memory. But as if now we can do nothing more.

Luigi: BUT HOW! She lives with me! She'll freak out!

Mario: we'll figure it out..

**So how was it? Please comment. Give me ideas im all open for them! **

**I post chapters everyday! So express ur self and don't be shy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daisy's amnesia Ch.2**

**Hola guys! Heres another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Plz rate too!**

**It was the next day and Daisy was ready to leave the hospital.**

Daisy: Hey peach! Are we going back to your house?

Peach: um… uh Daisy? The maids were still tending to all my… um guest rooms and well… you can't stay with me.. (she tried to make her lie somewhat convincing)

Mario: BUT! You will be staying with Luigi for awhile. If you don't mind.

Luigi: yeah! They um.. PEACH kinda sent all your clothes to my house. For some reason.. he..he

(they all tried convincing her)

Daisy: oh. Okay! Ill get to know Luigi's brother a bit well!

Luigi: Daisy..? so. Um do you remember anything else.. that happened?

Daisy: sorry. But no.

Luigi: *sighs* ok well let's get you over to my house.

**Luigi gets daisy in the car as they say their goodbyes to Mario and peach.**

***on the way home*…**

Luigi: So um you can sleep in my guest room if you want..

Daisy: that would be nice. Thanks.

Luigi: so.. um.. (rubs back of his neck) wanna watch a movie before we ya know.. sleep?

Daisy: sure! As long as there's popcorn! Can we watch Ted? Pleaaaassssseeee

Luigi: that was the original!

Daisy: but how did you know I'd like that one?

Luigi: I just knew..(smirks)

**Daisy suddenly gets a small flashback in her mind of her laughing while watching the movie with someone. She was unclear who it was but she remembered.**

**Back at the house…**

Luigi: the guest room didn't have a closet so all your stuff is in mine.

Daisy: oh ok.

**In the closet…**

Daisy: (pulls out the pajamas she had) woah! (pulls out a small silk dress she had) well. I guess im wearing this.

Daisy thought to herself. _"luigi is kinda cute. And looks really familiar. Maybe I'll just play with him tonight."_

*she smirks and puts on the dress*

**Back in the living room.**

Luigi: hey bab… I mean! Daisy! You're here!

Daisy: smiles* I could've sworn you called me babe. I must look nicer than I thought in this!

Luigi; hell yes! I mean! You look wonderful.. he..he?

Daisy sits down next to Luigi indian style.

**An hr passes by ..**

Daisy: umm… Luigi.. can I tell you something..

Luigi: anything..

Daisy: for some reason… every time I'm near you.. I feel like we've done this before.. but I mean.. I feel like.. I had a connection.. or something.. with you.

Luigi: I want to tell you. Everything actually! But you might get a little scared I'm afraid.

Daisy: I won't! I want my memory to come back! I feel so lost!

Luigi hands her a picture album tilted: Daisy and Luigi. Memories over the years.

Luigi leaves the room and heads to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy's amnesia

Ch.3

**Sorry ts been awhile. Schools been giving me a headache. Anyway. Enjoy. P.s. theres a lot of flashbacks in this one so it'll be much.**

Daisy starts to flip through the picture album in the living room.

She see's the first picture. Labeled "Meeting her for the first time" It's of Daisy, 12 years old, visiting for the first time.

Back then, Daisy wore her yellow casual princess dress. Her hair was extremely long, she had her crown on, red as it was, and her hands were in white silk gloves, folding in each other.

**Flashback:**

Mario: Aren't you excited to meet her bro? When you meet Daisy It'll be awesome! She's totally cool! And very competitive. But she's sorta shy.. so I mean..

Luigi: Oh I'm excited to meet a new friend! I bet she's just like peach!

Mario: bro… not even close to peach..

Peach: Hey guys! You should've told me you were here! I could've bought you all breakfast!

Mario: ITS LUIGI'S FAULT!

Luigi: shut up.

Peach: OMGEEZESIES SHES HERE OMG OMG!

*a train pulls up and a tall man walks out*

Peach: Hey Eric? Where's Daisy?

Luigi: who's this?

Mario: Daisy's older brother, Eric.

Eric: she's shy as usual. Hold on.

*eric runs back into the train*

Eric comes back out holding her hand.

Eric: Everyone, this is Princess Daisy Marie Eliza Anne Sarasa. Aka my little sister.

Daisy hides behind Eric.

Peach: OMG DAISY DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP GET OUT HERE AND MEET MY FRIENDS!

Peach grabs Daisy's wrists and pulls her out.

Daisy: … hi…

Mario: Long time no see Daisy!

Luigi thinks to himself; "woah…. She's so pretty!"

Luigi: h..h..hi!

Daisy: hi…

Peach: Daisy, I don't know what you did while you were away. But whatever happened turned you into a shy freak!

Daisy: PEACH! Nothing happened! I Just need to adjust again.

Peach: Well boys! Me and my BFF are gonna do some catching up at the beauty salon!

Daisy: nice meeting you! Luigi? Was it? See you!

*the two girls leave*

Luigi: bro… she's flawless…

Mario:.. my brothers got a crush!

**End of flashback.**

Daisy: woah… I was super cute back then!


End file.
